Kagome sensei
by MangaFreak15
Summary: AU: Higurashi Kagome is a world-class tutor who specializes in teaching combat. Inutaishou hires her to teach his two stubborn sons in preparation for their upcoming battle with the nefarious Naraku. Eventual SessKag pairing. Rated M for swearing.


**KAGOME-SENSEI**

**Multi-chapter fic, humor, AU**

**Contains OOC-ness and randomness. And LOTS of insults.**

**Sesshoumaru x Kagome pairing.**

**Rated M for swearing.**

* * *

Higurashi Kagome is a world-class tutor who specializes in teaching combat. Inutaishou hires her to train his unruly sons in preparation for their battle against the nefarious Naraku. Features powerful/sadistic!Kagome

* * *

**Chapter One: Enter Higurashi Kagome**

* * *

In Edo, Japan, there once lived a beautiful young woman with hair as black as night, eyes the color of warm chocolate, and skin as pale as freshly fallen snow. She moved with unprecedented grace and skill that was unparalleled across the nation. Her sword's keen edge was a silvery blur that arched into the air with wide, sweeping strokes that could cut through a tree trunk with ease. She could defeat enemies more than twice her size with a single slash of justice. Before her might, many an army fell in despair. She suffered no losses in the entirety of her occupation, proof of her great strength. But as the years passed, she fell in love, and her strength waned. She died valiantly trying to defend her family, but the heirs she bore lived on. As they grew into adulthood and had children of their own, her legendary combat prowess was passed down from generation to generation. Finally, the greatest female warrior since her time came into existence. Born with an incredible intuition, a knack for combat tactics, an unreal strength for a female of her age, and reflexes to kill for, Higurashi Kagome became the most sought-after combat tutor in the world at the young age of ten. Her family could not be more proud of their headstrong daughter. Her younger brother admired her more than anyone else.

Eight years later, the CEO of Inu-tech Corporations was at his wits end. His sons were always fighting over one thing or another like childish brats, only it involved real weapons and tons of mass physical damage to property that he had to pay for. The paperwork for repairs was killing him. On top of that, the rival company Global Dominion Incorporated had declared war against them and proceeded to compete against Inu-tech Corp. at every chance they got. It was driving him insane. Global Dominion's CEO, an enigmatic young man named Naraku, had offered a proposal of sorts. If his sons could successfully defeat him in a two-on-one physical battle, then he would stop bothering their company and turn his company's attention to other matters. But, it had to be two-on-one. Meaning, his sons had to work together in order to defeat him. And Inutaishou, the CEO of Inu-tech Corp. and father of the two most destructive sons on the planet, knew that such a concept was impossible to comprehend considering his sons despised each other's guts. Mainly because his sons had different mothers. Oh, how was he ever going to get them prepped well enough to defeat Naraku in a two-on-one battle when they could barely go five seconds in the same room without fighting each other?

A brilliant suggestion came one day when he expressed his problems to his lovely young wife, Izayoi; Inuyasha's mother.

"I don't know what to do," he said in frustration, gripping his head with both his hands. "Why can't they ever get along?"

"It's probably because of me," said Izayoi sadly. "I know Sesshoumaru doesn't like me."

"That boy," sighed Inutaishou.

"Have you tried talking to them, dear?" asked Izayoi, worriedly setting a pale hand on her husband's shoulder. "Surely they must listen to you."

"That's the thing!" groaned Inutaishou. "They don't listen to me, even though I am their father. They don't hear me even if I yell at them." He hung his head.

"Oh," said Izayoi softly. "Dear… have you heard of Higurashi Kagome?"

Inutaishou blinked. "Higurashi Kagome, the world-class tutor?" he questioned. When his wife smiled and nodded, a relieved grin broke out on his face. He understood what his wife was suggesting. "Yes, that is a great idea! Izayoi, you are a life saver." He stood up from the couch, plans already running through his head as he made his way to his room.

It was time for his stubborn sons to learn the meaning of humility.

* * *

At the moment, eighteen-year old Higurashi Kagome was holding back a wide yawn that she politely covered up with her hand. She was in a meeting with a potential client who wanted to make use of her tutoring services to train his bodyguards. The man himself, however, was incredibly unimpressive. She was already considering turning down his offer and it hadn't even been ten minutes into their meeting. He was yammering on about one thing or another, as if trying to show off what he thought was a remarkable array of knowledge of worldly topics. It was, quite frankly, _boring_. Not to mention, rather shallow. All those tidbits and so-called "exciting" news that he claimed were secrets worth hundreds of dollars for? Yeah, she was sure she had already heard about them from just about every other client who also tried this method of flattery. Such charlatans.

"So what do you say, Higurashi-sama?" asked the man with a mousy squeak, his mouth stretched unattractively in his pudgy face. His beady eyes peered at her in a somewhat leery fashion. She withheld her shudder. "Do you accept my proposal?"

"I'm sorry, Usoyama-san," she said curtly, standing up to brush invisible flecks of lint from her formal black skirt. "I will have to turn down your offer."

"What?" the man gaped at her incredulously. He looked quite funny with his eyes bulging out stupendously. "Higurashi-sama, please reconsider! I will give you anything! Name your price!"

"I said 'no,' Usoyama-san," she replied firmly. "Your pitiful attempts at flattery and bribery fall rather short with me. I have no patience to deal with such idiocy. Now, please excuse me."

The man scrambled up from his seat frantically. "Higurashi-sama, please -"

"Good_bye_, Usoyama-san." She made sure to shut the door loudly behind her as she exited his office. Now, in situations like this, the rejected client usually tried to kill her, or capture her to force her to do his bidding. Needless to say, that did not go over well with her at all.

As she had predicted for the typical rejected client, tall men in fancy black suits tried to prevent her from walking out of the building. She grumbled under her breath about how men should just take a hint and leave her the hell alone so she could go about her own business. Instead, she had to waste a few minutes of her life beating the crap out of these bodyguards. It was a bore, having to do this every single time she turned a person down. They never learned.

Ten minutes later she strolled confidently out of the entrance, humming a cheery little tune as she made her way back home. In her wake she left a trail of unconscious and broken bodies strewn left and right, along with a secretary who was permanently scarred for life. Poor dear.

* * *

"I'm home," she announced, sliding the door shut. She slid out of her shoes and nudged them off to the side.

"Welcome back!" said her mother, poking her head out from the kitchen. "You got a letter in the mail today."

"Is it from another potential client?" she asked, exasperated. Turn down one client and encounter another, oh the joys of being a world-class tutor. She silently wondered if it had been a good idea in the first place. What would it be like if she had a normal life? 'Normal' was not a word that existed in her vocabulary.

Kagome's suspicions arose when her mother let out a small giggle and popped back into the kitchen. "You'll see, Kagome. Come pick it up, it's on the table," she called.

Kagome sighed. She hoped that if the letter was from a potential client, he or she would at least have more backbone than that pathetic excuse of a man she had just turned down. She entered the kitchen, where her mother was busy making lunch. Just as she said, there was a plain-white envelope sitting on the table. She picked it up, eyebrows raising at the neat, loopy script written across the envelope: **To Higurashi Kagome.**

Curious, she turned the envelope over. Her eyes widened, and an involuntary gasp slipped from her lips when she beheld the shining silver-and-blue crest stamped on the triangular flap. "T-this is - no way!" she said, flying over to one of the kitchen drawers to snatch up a letter-opener. "Mom! The letter is from Inu-tech Corporations!"

"I know, dear," said her mother, smiling. "Why don't you see what it says inside?"

Hands trembling with sudden apprehension mixed with a rush of anticipation, Kagome quickly slit the envelope and pulled out the thrice-folded sheet of crème-colored paper inside. She almost tore it when she hastily unfolded it to read the letter. Her eyes zipped across the paper, processing the message typed across it in clear black lettering:

_To Higurashi Kagome,_

_Hello. You must be surprised to receive a letter from our company._

_Congratulations on your impressive tutoring records. I have heard_

_a great deal of things about you, many of which are praises that_

_are not unfounded. I would like to extend a courteous hand to you_

_in the form of a training request. You see, I am having difficulty_

_coercing my two sons to work together to defeat a common enemy._

_They cannot stand being in the same room as each other for longer_

_than several seconds. It is getting quite tiresome hearing them_

_squabble like children, with a touch of violence on the side. Therefore,_

_my wife and I have come to the unanimous decision to hire you_

_as their new combat tutor. They will be a handful, I assure you,_

_but if you choose to accept this offer, then I will be immensely_

_grateful for your help. Please consider it. Do not worry about pay;_

_you will receive an appropriate sum for your services. If you_

_do or do not decide to take up this proposal, please send me a_

_reply via the reply envelope that should be with this letter. I_

_thank you for your time and patience._

_With regards,_

_Inutaishou_

_CEO of Inu-tech Corporations_

The crème-colored paper fluttered to the floor when Kagome's numb hands loosened their grip on it. This had to be a dream. There was no way it could be possible. Absolutely none. She may be a world-class combat tutor, but _that man_ was one of the richest and most influential men in Japan, if not the whole entire world. And he was asking for her help? In training his two sons for something that they were unprepared for because of familial grudges or something? Was she hallucinating? No, that can't be right. She slowly bent down and retrieved the letter, reading through it one more time to ascertain that her eyes were not deceiving her.

Holy cow. The CEO of Inu-tech really _was_ asking her for help. She wasn't dreaming.

She burst into a fit of near-hysterical laughter, clutching the letter close to her chest. Her mother glanced at her with a startled look, but then a knowing smile took its place. Her daughter had read the letter. Souta came stumbling into the kitchen a moment later, since he had heard the strange laughter Kagome had erupted into.

"Some good news, sis?" he asked, straightening himself up. At twelve years old, Higurashi Souta had begun to hit his pre-teen growth spurt. He still sported a smidge of childhood chubbiness, but for the most part his body had started growing more vertically rather than horizontally. He was immensely proud of his amazing older sister, even though he was pestered quite often at school because he was related to her. But despite his twelve years living under the same roof as her, Souta had never heard her laugh in such a maniacal way, and it truly scared him that his sister had somehow gone insane in the few hours she had been gone. Or was it because of that piece of paper she was holding to her chest?

"Oh, Souta," she tittered, wiping the beginnings of tears from the corners of her eyes. "It's more than just good news. Better than good news actually, it's fantastic. I've received an offer from _the_ CEO of Inu-tech Corporations, Inutaishou, to be hired as a combat tutor for his sons."

Souta could have sworn an apocalypse happened right then because of the force from which his brain exploded out of sheer disbelief. "Wow, sis!" he exclaimed, rushing over to her to tackle her with a hug. "That's awesome! You're so famous, Kagome, even CEOs want to employ you."

"It gets troublesome when the potential clients turn out to be nothing but ostentatious tubs of lard," she grumbled, wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter body of her younger brother. "That guy I went to see today, Usoyama? Yeah, he was like every one of those stereotypical idiots. Tried to flatter me, got turned down, then tried to kill me; you know how it goes by now."

"I bet Inutaishou's not like that," said Souta. "Let me see the letter."

"I would imagine he isn't a pretentious barrel of pig fat," replied Kagome in amusement as she handed over the letter. "He is the CEO of Inu-tech Corporations, after all. I'm sure his picture has shown up in the news before."

"Yeah," murmured Souta distractedly as his eyes zoomed over the words printed on the crème-colored paper. His grin widened. "You're the _best_, sis. I still can't believe you got hired by Inu-tech, even though the proof is right in front of me."

Kagome laughed softly. "Seeing as I have no intention of turning down the job -"

"Are you nuts? Who would turn down a job offer like _this_?"

Kagome ignored him. "- it would be best to give him a reply. I'll be in my room," she finished, taking the letter from her brother and refolding it. She slid the white reply envelope from the bigger envelope and started up the stairs to her room. This would work out nicely. She couldn't wait, oh - it was going to be so much fun. She silently giggled to herself as she shut the door quietly behind her.

* * *

"OLD MAN!"

An ear-splitting bellow echoed through the ornate halls of the grand estate. Servants paused briefly in their duties, but upon identifying the source of the irate voice they heaved great sighs, and went back to work. The voice belonged to none other than the infuriated teenage boy stomping his way through the halls, one destination in mind. He had long, snow-white hair that reached past his waist, and it was currently swinging up and down in a billowy sort of fashion behind the boy as he made his way down the hallway. Angry amber-colored eyes set in a sharp, angular face with a pointed nose and a snarling mouth greeted the maids bustling about with their cleaning duties. They wisely avoided treading into his path as he blew past them with nary a glance.

Inuyasha, the younger son of Inu-tech's CEO, was justifiably enraged. He had been in the middle of his sword practice when he had been rudely interrupted by a servant, who came to tell him that his father had an extremely important matter to discuss with him and his older brother, and it could not wait any longer. Which meant he had to abandon his training until the discussion was over. Which pissed him off - how was he ever going to beat the crap out of Sesshoumaru if he had to attend a heart-to-heart conversation with his father? Not to mention his older brother. Heart-to-heart, ha! More like a wolf-to-wolf meeting, followed by copious amounts of violent sibling rivalry.

He ground his teeth angrily. That _bastard_ made him angry like nobody else, always sticking up that snooty nose of his and proclaiming that he was far too superior to socialize with the inferior weaklings that resided in his household. _His_ household. The nerve! He wasn't some maggot crawling on the ground that Sesshoumaru could step on and squish like an ant whenever he felt like it. No, he was a real, sentient being with feelings. Unlike a certain arrogant snob that he knew too well for his liking. He'd show his brother someday. Then he would step on Sesshoumaru's head and laugh about it. Oh, the sweet feeling of victory! Alas, it eluded him.

Inuyasha reached his father's study in record time. He didn't bother to knock on the dark wooden door; just twisted the handle and slammed it open. The door knocked jarringly against the wall, bouncing off with a loud thud that rang unpleasantly in his ears. Note to self: next time, use less force when opening said door. Ow, his ears.

The two occupants of the room looked up sharply when the door exploded open with a bang. One narrowed his eyes in distaste at the sight of his younger brother being an unrefined ruffian, as usual. The other simply sighed and mentally reminded himself to talk to his younger son later about the _polite_ way to open a door.

"Close the door, Inuyasha," he said. "And next time, please open the door more quietly."

"Feh," spat Inuyasha, kicking the door closed. It slammed shut with another noisy clack.

Inutaishou's brow twitched in annoyance. "_Quietly_, Inuyasha. I said quietly," he scolded. His son scowled and simply crossed his arms.

"It's no use, Father," sniffed Sesshoumaru haughtily. "He is an unmannered barbarian who cannot be elegant or polite in any way."

"Feh! Who wants to be an elegant pansy ass like you?" snorted Inuyasha.

"Trust a miscreant such as yourself to be so vulgar."

"At least I don't look like a mutated girl."

"I'm surprised you even know what the word 'mutated' means."

"Oi! I'm not stupid, you know!"

"With an attitude like that, one wouldn't be surprised if you were."

"You asshole -"

"Silence!" yelled Inutaishou, smacking his fist harshly against his desk. "You two, behave while you're in the presence of your father. I will not tolerate this childish behavior any longer!" He was satisfied to see his sons quiet down sulkily, though they still threw hateful glares at each other when they thought he wasn't looking.

"So what's the deal, old man?" asked Inuyasha, plopping himself down in one of the red armchairs in front of Inutaishou's desk. "I was in the middle of training when that dumb servant barged in and interrupted me."

"I doubt your so-called training is anything more than swinging a broad sword around with all the grace of a newborn puppy," insulted Sesshoumaru, golden eyes narrowed to the point of near-slits at the thought that his brother could possibly consider his sword practice as 'training'. Training required strength and elegance. His brother had neither.

"Sesshoumaru, that's not nice," rebuked Inutaishou. "I'm sure Inuyasha is trying his hardest." From the corner of his eye, he saw Inuyasha perk up a little with the praise. He hid the smile that threatened to grace his face. "Anyways, I have something very important to talk to you two about. You two should remember that defeating Naraku is your goal at this point. However, you will never get anywhere without being able to cooperate with each other in battle."

As expected, his younger son exploded with a furious cry of "me? Work with _him_? NEVER!" and Sesshoumaru gave him a frosty glare that could rival a glacier in coldness.

He continued, "Since you are unable to put aside your differences in order to team up, I have decided that an outsider's intervention is needed. Therefore, I have taken the liberty of hiring a special tutor for the both of you."

Inuyasha shouted, "Tutor? Come on, old man, have some faith! I could beat Naraku by myself! I don't need some half-assed tutor to tell me what to do."

Sesshoumaru was surprisingly quiet at the revelation. Inutaishou was pleased to see that his eldest had caught on to what he meant by a 'special tutor'. He looked miffed about the ordeal, but Inutaishou was sure that even Sesshoumaru acknowledged that the hired tutor was indeed special, if not extraordinary for a human.

"Hey, what're you being so quiet for, Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha. "You can't seriously think that a tutor would do us any good."

"The tutor is no ordinary tutor, Inuyasha," said Inutaishou. "She's quite exceptional, I hear."

"A-a-a girl!" sputtered Inuyasha. "You've got to be kidding me, old man."

"You imbecile," addressed Sesshoumaru degradingly. Inuyasha glared at him for the insult. "There is only one woman in the world who is worthy of being a tutor for this Sesshoumaru. I'm not surprised that you don't remember her name, with a brain as insignificant as yours."

"Why, you! Take that back!" Inuyasha would have leaped at his older brother in anger if his father hadn't held up his hand as a command to stop.

"Inuyasha, tell me. Does the name _Higurashi Kagome_ ring a bell to you?" he asked his younger son.

"Higurashi Kagome? Can't say I've… heard of her…" Inuyasha trailed off as he suddenly realized why Sesshoumaru hadn't protested against their father's words. He went pale as a ghost as the blood drained from his face. "No way. No fucking way. Higurashi Kagome, as in that world-class combat tutor that everyone's talking about? She's the tutor you hired?"

"That's right." Inutaishou nodded sagely.

"You finally got it through your abnormally dense skull," said Sesshoumaru disdainfully.

For once, Inuyasha didn't try to make a comeback. He simply fainted.

* * *

**Revision Date: May 5****th****, 2012**

* * *

**Hello there. This is the first revised chapter for Kagome-sensei. I looked at how long the other revision was and it was only about 2600-some words long (with loads of swearing from Inuyasha). And, guess what? I'm lazy as hell, but I decided it would be a better idea to copy down the whole fic into a Word Document anyway because I decided that Kagome would meet Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in the next chapter. 'He simply fainted' was too tempting an end point to pass up.**

**Anyways. I'll do my best to re-write the other chapters without taking out too much humor. I skimmed through the old chapters and I gagged at the amount of OOC-ness in them, so… yeah.**

**Four years (or is it three?) really changes a person.**

**No previews. I don't know how the future chapters are going to go, exactly.**

**Chapter status in Microsoft Word: 9 pages, 3807 words**

**See you.**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
